Kozmik
by BellatrixLestrangey
Summary: Keith is in line at a meet and greet and has a chance to talk to his long-time girl band idol.


Keith has to admit that he is a little jittery. He has purchased every album, including the singles and demo disks. He knows all the words to most all of their songs. But he pretends that he doesn't in front of the gang. Kozmik is definitely a guilty pleasure and he doesn't need Pidge teasing him for being a fangirl. He holds clutches his favorite album, Kozmik Haze, tighter than he means to. In a pretty desperate attempt to distract himself as the line slowly crawls forward, he inspects the album cover. The art is so familiar, at this point he can visualize it in great detail with his eyes closed. It is holographic in tilting it forward he can see four happy little green alien heads—one for each corner—they are tilted to the left. Written in cutesy cursive, the band name and album title take up most of the middle portion in iridescent white. The backdrop is that of a swirling galaxy, he doesn't know which, because it certainly isn't the Milkyway nor the Andromeda. Pidge has probably mentioned its name before, she has a knack for science.

He tilts the CD cover back and when he does, the alien heads shift so that they are now tilted to the right. And in place of the band name and title is a picture of the bandmates all posed and pretty in iridescent dresses straight out of a sci-fi show. Each of them had their skin painted in different colors; Emmid took the pink face paint, Uuviin the purple and so on. Along with the face paint, they wore different styled horns, some longer and some stubbier. Some swirling and some stick-straight. In essence the five girls took on space personas—each an alien with her own made-up lore and stage name. Eickka, the one painted in green with neon lipstick in a matching shade, is the lead vocalist of the group. She is front and center on the album. Next to her is Nuzna, painted in glittering red. She is the face of the group, the most loved by the fandom. But she isn't Keith's favorite. No, his eyes drifted, as they usually did, to the right. To Acxa—Alicia by birth. Acxa is the blue alien, the quietest member of the band and for it she doesn't get as much attention. On this cover she has a string of LED lights flashing blue in her hair colored navy, he thinks that they are the same ones she had worn on stage during their performance earlier that night. She is smiling softly, arms around Nuzna who flashes a wide grin and a peace sign.

He only grows more nervous and he wishes he can calm down. But he has waited for this night for such a long time, since they put out their very first album. He is finally going to meet the Kozmik girls. He is finally going to meet Acxa. But he is so scared that he will say the wrong thing or, worse, that he will be awkward and end up creeping her out. He doesn't want to be _that_ fan. Lance would never let him live that one down.

"Don't worry so much." Lance half-spoke, half-laughed. "You're gonna do great."

That was so easy for him to say. He is such a smooth talker. He's the sort that ladies and men alike always seemed to fancy. Of course the Kozmik girls were going to like him. He wishes Hunk was his fellow closeted K-Pop fan as opposed to Lance. Shockingly, Hunk as a thing for the emo bands, despite being a ball of radiant sunshine.

"Honestly, I can't wait 'til it's our turn. I have so much that I want to say to Eickka!"

"Yeah, you've been talking _my_ ear off about it for the last hour." Keith grumbled. This endless stream of chatter took away from his time to plan what he was going to say to Acxa. Acxa who is laughing that quiet laugh with another fan.

It is almost his turn and he is shaking, heart racing.

"Go get 'er tiger." Lane wriggles his eyebrows and shoves him forward.

He doesn't even have time to snap on Lance. Instead he is walking up to Acxa, his long-time idol and role model, with no dialogue prepared. "Ummm, hi." He gives a lopsided smile.

Her own smile is warm and pleasant. "Hello." She is no longer wearing the face paint from that night's performance but she still has the LED lights and horns clipped into her hair. She has swapped out the iridescent dress for a baby blue sundress made of lace. A charm bracelet sparkles on her wrist.

He is quiet for a moment, probably too long of a moment. "I uh…you're my favorite singer and I was hoping I could maybe get a picture with you or an autograph or something." He doesn't mean to but he practically thrusts the CD into her hands. Real smooth, he chides himself. Where is that cool and collected bad boy everyone claims that he is?

"Thank you." She replies, accepting the album. She picks up a light blue metallic sharpie and signs the top of the cover. She beckons Keith over, the charms on her wrist clicking together, and drapes an arm over his shoulder. She smells faintly of lilac but he can't tell if its shampoo or perfume. He lifts his phone, moving it around, trying to find a good angle. She laughs, "Emma, can you give us a hand?" And Emmid comes over.

"We're in a space and technology themed band and you still don't know how to take a selfie, Alicia?" She rolls her eyes. But she takes the phone that Acxa holds out anyhow. "Adorable." She notes handing it back to Keith.

He can't help but grin widely and stupidly at the phone screen. It's something he'll treasure for a long time.

Acxa peers at the phone, "I think that this is the best one today."

"Really!?" He bursts out. "That's awesome, I'm usually not good at pictures. Lance says I don't smile enough but when I do it looks all goofy and…" he's rambling. He can feel his cheeks coloring.

"That's kind of like Erica. She's really awkward in photos, but don't tell her I said that."

"Al, you gotta move onto the next fan." Uuviin points out.

Acxa mouths a sorry and grabs Keith's phone again. He sees her open the notes and type something. "It was nice meeting you…"

"Keith." He fills in.

"It was nice to meet you Keith." She waves and he moves on to meet Nuzna. Before he reaches her he looks down at the message Acxa has left him; 'talk to you soon?' And then her number. Oh man, Lance was going to freak, especially since he doesn't seem to be having much success in charming any of the band members.

Keith steals one more glance back at Acxa. She winks and he knows that he'll be seeing her again. Maybe next time he'll get a chance to tell her exactly how much Kozmik has helped him out in life. Maybe next time he won't be so awkward and they can have a real, unrushed conversation. Until then, he plugs his headphones back in and greets the other band members.


End file.
